


A tragic instinct

by EspurrsVena



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Dancing, F/M, Headcanon, Mild Smut, Timeskip, divine pulse gone wrong, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/EspurrsVena
Summary: Since her youth Byleth had a crush on Dimitri. She thinks it's hopeless but the graduation ball changes everything - to the worst.





	A tragic instinct

The last year was nothing but crazy turn of events for Byleth.  
First, the mercenary group of her father got the job to protect the heirs of Fódlan which was already something like the highlight of her life at this point. However, this job didn't go as it should have been and Byleth was nearly killed when protecting Edelgard, the future empress of the Adrestian Empire.  
Second, in fact, she did die on this day yet suddenly a strange manakete girl appeared in front of her and turned the time back. No one else but herself was aware of what happened so she had the chance to fix her actions. Also, she gained that girl in her head, her rewind power and a strange new sword that day.  
Yet this wasn't the end of strange events. At the end of the misson she was even offered to teach at the presticious Garreg Mach Monastery. She, nothing but a lowborn mercenary, should be in charge of training the skills of heirs of the continent. 

Another plot twist came into her life when she had to choose which house, which heir and their friends, she wanted to teach.  
Even through it was Edelgard whose life she saved, there was someone else she couldn't get out of her mind. When she was younger she harbored a crush on the prince of Faerghus, Dimitri. After the mercenary group of her father worked in the holy kingdom of Faerghus once, she caught a glimpse of the prince and felt for him on the spot. Yet she had thought she had grown out of it by now.  
There was something in his eyes that made her heart beat faster every time she saw him.  
So in the end she choose to become the teacher of the Blue Lions, the house which housed the students from Faerghus.

Even through she tried her best not to let her past crush return it eventually did. Dimitri was the house leader and as the house teacher Byleth had to work closely with him. He was always the embodiment of chivalry which surely didn't help her containing her crush. But there was more about him. From time to time a shadow ran across his face. He always returned to his normal expression quickly yet if you couldn't tear your eyes of him like Byleth, you could notice it. She wanted to know what the matter of it was, but she she never got the chance to ask him.  
She didn't want to ask him when someone else was around cause she assumed he would be more comfortable when alone, yet if they were alone she barely could keep her professional demeanor cause her heart betrayed her each time.  
As hopeless as her attemps to find out what's wrong with the prince, was her crush on him. He was a prince and she was mercenary promoted to a teacher. Even with this presticious position she was still a nothing compared to him. There was no possibility in this world that it could work out between them in the unlikely case that he also had feelings for her. He didn't care much for status like others from his kingdom but still, Byleth knew that her crush was hopeless.

And now the day of the graduation ball had come which meant it was the last day she could spend with the prince. However being a teacher required her to be at three places at once. She had to sign all certificates, supervise the preperations of the ball and had to get ready for the ball, too. Originally, she wanted to cut the last part out but the other teachers convinced her to wear something else then her usual attire. Also, when her father got to know that she would attend the ball he had sent her over an old dress from her mother. “You will be dancing with the heirs of the continent. Your mother would want you to wear something beautiful” said the letter he included, yet when Byleth tried to wear the dress, she didn't even feel half as beautiful as she remembered her mother. But the day of the ball was also the birthday of her mother, so in the end she decided to wear the dress in her honour.

Still at the start of the ball all she could do was standing awkwadly at the sidelines. She never had any dancing lessons and all the students were skilled dancers. It also didn't help that Dimitri's outfit was even more dashing than usually. A few years ago Byleth had dreamed for an opportunity to dance with the prince of her dreams, yet she was glued to her spot, too shy to ask him. Also, it wouldn't have been apporiate. She was still his teacher.  
“Milady, would you like to dance?” Suddenly Dimitri was in front of her and holding out a hand. “I've noticed that no one has asked you to dance yet, so I wanted to ask you if I could have the honor of your first dance tonight?”  
Immediately, Byleth felt her face become hot. Did she just dream?, she wondered. “No, no. It's alright. I'm fine with just supervising the evening. Teacher duty, you know?” Her reply wasn't the smartest and she was sure you could hear her panic in her voice. She just couldn't embarasse herself in front of him.  
“The other teachers are enjoying themselves, too, so don't worry.”  
He was right. She could spot the other teachers on the dance floor and she envied their carefreeness a little. They weren't the ones who harbored a stupid crush on one of their students. “But, but.. I don't know how to dance.” She confessed shyly.  
“No need to worry. I'll guide you.” He smiled at her, took her hand and together they went to middle of the dancefloor. 

Byleth's heart nearly jumped out of her chest at this moment. She couldn't believe that he really insisted on dancing with her and they started to do that in that moment. He guided gently their movements and eventually her heart calmed down enough for her to enjoy the dance.  
“I can't believe it's the day of the graduation already. It feels like yesterday that you saved me and the others.” he said while dancing.  
“Yes, the time passed very fast. But you grew into a fine warrior in this time, so next time I'm sure you will be able to defend yourself.”  
“It's a honour to hear this from you. But I'll miss you having at my side when fighting.” he said with a genuine smile on his face.  
Meanwhile an even darker shade of red creeped on Byleth' face. “I'll miss you, too...” when she realised what she just said she quckily added “at my side. As my sparring's partner.”  
“You know, you could just leave this job and come with me to Faerghus. My kingdom would welcome such a skilled fighter and strategist.”  
In this moment Byleth was sure she was dreaming. There was no way that everything could be real. She was dancing with Dimitri and he offered her a job in his kingdom? If there wasn't Sothis' chuckle in the back of her head, there would have been no way that that moment was real.  
“Thank you, but the monastery... They wouldn't like if I just left after only teaching for a year.”  
“Who cares what the monastery thinks? Furthermore, you were hired to teach the future leaders of the continent and that job ends tonight. You should be free to decide where you go next.”  
He was right in a way and the chance to spend her future with him was just too tempting... “I'll think about your offer.”

The song ended and she was ready to return to her spot near the wall, yet the prince didn't let go of her. He even pulled her closer. “Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight, teacher?”  
“Yo-You don't need to try to get me on your good side. Your grades are written and I said that I'll think about your offer.” That night would be the death of her, she was sure.  
“That's not was I meant. I was just stating the facts. I never thought you would own such a dress. You seem more the practical type.”  
“Your observasion is correct. The dress belonged to my mother. My father sent it over when he heard of the ball and cause it would have be her birthday tonight...”  
“You also lost your mother? I'm sorry.”  
Until this moment she didn't even know that his mother was dead. It was even the first time that he mentioned something about his parents.  
“It's alright. It happened a long time ago... I can barely remember her. But I know that she had looked much more beautiful in this dress.”  
“I don't think this can be possible.”  
Her face heat up again and her heart was beated so fast that she thought it would jump out of her chest soon. This guy would be the cause of her sure death of her tonight. “Thank you, Dimitri.”  
“No need to thank me for the truth.”  
With grace they danced through the hall and by now all eyes were on them, yet Byleth had only eyes for her dance partner. How can he be so perfect? She wondered. 

Their second dance ended and finally he let of go of her. Without saying a word he disappeared into the crowd and left Byleth puzzled for a moment. However before she could wonder what was going on she was suddenly pulled into a dance by the leader of the Golden Deers, Claude.  
“Seeing you two dance you makes one wonder if there was forbidden going on... like a student-teacher relationship.” he said causally as if he was talking about the weather.  
“Never. I was as surprised as everyone else when he asked me to dance.”  
“Is that so? You two seemed to be very close.”  
“I'm not closer to him than to the other Blue Lion students.” This was only half the truth. As the teacher of the house and as the house leader she and Dimitri spent a lot time together but it was never as close as during the dance.  
Before Claude could reply, said house leader tapped him on the shoulder. “Me getting drinks wasn't an invite to steal my dance partner.” In Byleth's ears his voice sounded a little jealous, but she dismissed that thought on the spot.  
“I would say I'm sorry but you know I'm not. A beautiful woman like her should not be without a dance partner.” Claude was amused, but he left without futher complaining.

“I hope he didn't make you uncomfortable.” He said while giving Byleth a drink.  
“No it's alright. But he thinks that something is between us...”  
“Why should anyone care about that? As you said earlier, our grades are written and no matter what tonight happens, they won't change.”  
This statement didn't do well in her lovesick mind. Did he really just said that he didn't care if people thought that something would go on between them? Did it mean he likes her, too? Before she could reply anything stupid she rather drank whatever Dimitri just brought her. Unfortunately for her, it was alcohol and she had low alcohol tolerance, something the other members of her old mercenary group loved to tease her about. “Oh goddess, this night will be truly my death..” she thought at that moment.  
“I didn't realise that you were thristy. Wait a second.” Before she could protest, Dimitri went to get her a new drink, just like the gentlemen he was.

Later the night Dimitri did let her dance with other students, but only if there other members of the Blue Lions. Their dancing wasn't as elegant as Dimitri's yet she was much more relaxed when her heart didn't want to jump out of her chest.  
Eventually when Dimitri danced with Mercedes she even danced with Edelgard who luckily didn't make any comments about the closeness of her and the prince. “You know, I'm not mad at you for not choosing the Black Eagles. I was a little sad however.”  
“I saw your grades. You didn't need me to teach you.”  
“Thank you. But if you ever want to change your career path, feel free to come to me.”  
“Thank you for the offer, but I don't think anyone will be in need of a mercenary soon. The continent is peaceful and with you three I'm pretty sure it will stay this way.”  
“I wish you I had your optimism, teacher. But when I return here someday, promise me that you won't forget me.”  
“How could I ever forget you and the other students? You were my first year here. You are special.”  
“I'm happy to hear that.” Then the song was over and the two women parted. 

The longer the night continued the more insecure Byleth felt on her legs. The alcohol in her veins made it difficult to control her movements yet it seemed like there were no drinks that didn't contain it. That's why she wanted to excuse herself ealier and go back to her room. However, when she finally made it out of the room she ran into Dimitri. “You are leaving already? Didn't you enjoy yourself?”  
“I did. But I'm tired and there is nothing but alcohol.” She wanted to pass him but of course in that moment she tipped. Luckily, two strong arms caught her.  
“I never thought that your only weakness is alcohol, teacher.”  
“I told you not to call me teacher when we are alone. And alcohol isn't my only weakness.” She wanted to stand on her own but the prince didn't let her go.  
“Then what is your other weakness?” His face was suddenly close to hers and her mind went blank.  
“You.” Before she could realise what she just had said the prince lips crashed on her own.

If her mind had been blank before it truly turned into a vacuum in this moment. She didn't even realised that Sothis was cheering loudly in her head. Dimitri was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and seemed to return her feelings. When she returned the kiss, he pressed her against the wall and kissed her even more eagerly.  
She didn't know how much time had passed when they finally parted breathlessly. “Is this a dream?” was all she could say when she caught her breath.  
“Of course not you idiot.” Sothis sounded in her head yet she didn't listen to her.  
“If yes, I don't want to wake up.”, said Dimitri with a gentle smile and pushed a lose streak of her hair between her ear.  
“You have feelings for me?” Maybe it was the alcohol that slowed down her mind or it wasthe sheer unbelieveableness of the whole situaton yet she was unable to gasp the reality of what was happening in that moment.  
“How could I not have feelings for you? You are the most wonderful woman Fódlan has to offer.”  
“But, but-” Before she could continue to make a fool of herself he pressed a finger on her lips.  
“Just promise me one thing, Byleth. Don't ever leave me.”  
How could she? She wondered. He was the man of her dreams. “Never.”

With this he picked her up while kissing her and brought her to his room. Before she could realise what was happening she was on his bed. As if she was fragile he began to undress her and she had no time to feel embrassed by her scars or other imperfections of her body. His lips couldn't leave her ones and her hands were roaming over his body. Even through she was undressed soon she felt incredible hot. Every place his body touched her one was on fire and the burning felt so damn good. It was even better than in any of her dreams. 

The next day she awoke in his arms. Judging from the height of the sun it was close to noon already but she didn't care. The night was magicial and she could get used to wake up in the prince's arms. “Good morning my princess.” She heard a voice next to her. Dimitri was already awake and smiling at her.  
“I'm a not a princess.”  
“Well, I'm a prince and you are mine which makes you a princess.”

Before she could reply something there were some loud voices outside of the door. Suddenly the door was forcefully opened and members of the church, the monastry and some students burst into the room. Byleth barely had time to cover herself with a blanket.  
“So it's true that you enganged a relationship with a student, Byleth?” Rhea held her usual composure on the outside but Byleth could feel that this was nothing but a facade. “You both know that this is against the laws of the monastry. There has to be consequences.”  
“No this is not...” The situation was hopeless. She knew she couldn't defend herself or Dimitri in this moment. All eyes where on them and the situation was obvious. There was only one way to save it: the Divine Pulse.  
“Sothis, please help me. I need to return to last night.” she pleaded in her mind. She had to prevent this night from happening, not only for her sake but also for Dimitri's one. 

However when the pulse was used she felt that something went wrong. She couldn't explain what until she suddenly landed in the middle of a battlefield. She was surrounded by armies which had the colours of the three countries of Fódlan. At first she thought she traveled too far to the past. However when she suddenly heard Edelgard's voice say “Teacher?” she noticed someone who looked like an older version of her. “Teacher? Is that really you?”  
Next to the older Edelgard Byleth could spot some other familiar faces who all looked older than she remembered them. When she turned around to the army of the Leicester Alliance she saw an older Claude who still had the same smirk like the last time she had seen him. “Teacher, are you here to ruin your little lover's boy life again?”  
She had no idea what he meant. How could she had ruin Dimitri's life? She had wanted to help him. Yet before more questions appeared in her head, she heard Dimitri's voice.  
“Byleth?”  
She turned to him and was shocked. The Dimitri which ran into her direction was not the boy she remembered. A broken man with only one eye and messy hair stopped a few meters in front of her. “Why did you leave? You promised that you won't leave.” His voice sounded as broken as his appearance.  
In this moment she realised what happened: Instead of returning to the past to fix her mistake, somehow she went to the future. A future, where her disappearance had ruined everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I didn't want to write something Three Houses related before the release of the game but this idea just didn't want to leave my head...  
> Unfortunately, my writing programm decided that it doesn't want to do a spellcheck anymore so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
